


It's Halloween

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Es Halloween y Johnny decide pasar la noche junto a su novio JungWoo celebrando la ocasión.





	It's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para Olivia Colombia y aprovechado para el último día del #Fictober2k18, que tenía la misma temática.

            Para Johnny, la festividad de Halloween siempre ha significado disfraces de todo tipo de criaturas horrorosas, chuches con formas curiosas y películas de miedo, por lo que, cuando llega aquel día en el primer año que no está soltero para las fechas, el chico decide que lo mejor que puede hacer para pasar aquella noche es invitar a su novio, JungWoo, a ver películas de miedo hasta que se haga de día o hasta que ambos se cansen y se vayan a la cama —lo que hagan o no en la cama es ya otra cosa— en lugar de celebrar una fiesta para todos sus amigos como había hecho el resto de años. JungWoo estuvo completamente de acuerdo en celebrar el día de aquella forma junto a él, por lo que Johnny se siente como en una nube la gran parte del mes de octubre hasta que llega el día treinta y uno.

 

            Cuando JungWoo llega a su pequeño apartamento, Johnny lo tiene absolutamente preparado. Todo el lugar está tenebrosamente decorado, con telarañas colgando del techo calabazas de plástico con velas también de plástico en su interior haciendo como única luz para iluminar el camino de los chicos hasta el sofá. En la mesa hay un bol con montón de chuches con formas de gusanos, ojos y diversos monstruos, además de otro con palomitas de mantequilla y dulces mezcladas que desprenden un olor curioso y que todavía están calientes porque Johnny las acaba de sacar del microondas, junto a los boles hay un par de vasos y una botella de Coca-Cola. Cuando se sientan en el sofá, el mayor ya tiene puesta en la televisión el menú con la selección de películas que han hecho los días anteriores y que, según la gente, son las que hay que ver en días como aquel. Lo único que le queda por hacer es seleccionar la primera película que van a ver para después arrebujarse los dos bajo la manta que tiene sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, comiendo porquerías toda la noche.

 

            —Me encanta todo esto —le dice JungWoo, subiendo las piernas al sofá y echándose sobre su hombro después de coger el bol de las palomitas para ponerlo entre ambos.

 

            Johnny tiene pensado responderle con un “a mí me encantas tú” pero al final se contiene porque no están en San Valentín, están en Halloween, así que, piensa que es mejor que se guarde todas las cursilerías para otras fechas y esa noche simplemente le responde dándole un corto beso en la frente, antes de poner la primera película de las que han elegido ver. Inmediatamente, todo el lugar se llena con el eco de los sonidos de la película, ninguno dice ni una palabra mientras las primeras escenas introductorias del film pasan… pero pronto comienzan a escucharse los primeros gritos, de JungWoo más que suyos, pero Johnny también grita y grita mucho.

 

            Para cuando acaba la película, ambos están completamente agotados de gritar, pero se han comido todas las palomitas, las gominolas y se han bebido una botella de Coca-Cola de dos litros. Ambos se miran a los ojos mientras los créditos de la película siguen mostrándose en la pantalla de la televisión y, sin decir siquiera una palabra, pero alcanzando un mutuo acuerdo con sus miradas, ambos deciden que es mejor dar por terminada la parte de las películas ahí antes que seguir adelante y ver las otras dos que tienen programadas —por una parte porque la primera los ha dejado completamente acojonados, por otra parte, porque se han comido muchas más cosas de las que deberían en las dos horas escasa que ha durado la película y la mezcla de todo con un litro de Coca-Cola no era especialmente buena—.

 

            Johnny y JungWoo se cambian de ropa para poder meterse en la cama y luego se tumban el uno junto al otro y entrelazan sus cuerpos para dormir sintiendo la presencia del otro lo más posible durante la noche y así tratar de evitar las pesadillas que probablemente les provoquen las imágenes que han visto en la película. Johnny sonríe, porque tener a JungWoo en sus brazos es lo mejor del mundo, y se empieza a quedar dormido escuchando el aleteo coordinado de sus corazones y la respiración tranquila del menor, pensando que el año siguiente quiere repetir aquella experiencia con JungWoo y no solo el año siguiente, sino todos lo que vengan porque no quiere separarse del chico nunca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esto Johnny y JungWoo apenas habían tenido interacciones porque estaban cada uno en una subunidad distinta de NCT, pero con la entrada de JungWoo a 127 espero que se incrementen para que a mí me venga muchas ideas bonitas de ellos dos a la mente.


End file.
